cawfandomcom-20200216-history
List of BYU Season II episodes
Here are the results of all the episodes that occur in the second season of BYU, eventually leading to Summer Bash 2007. BYU Episode 8 Date: June 8, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * Wrath defeated The Tormentor. * Skull defeated Psyko Edge. : After the match, Psyko Edge back-attacked Skull through a table. * Big D. defeated Brandon Moore. * Sypher defeated Anarchy in a non-title match. : After the match, Juvy stares off with Sypher, then backs off. BYU Episode 9 Date: June 15, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * Dan Manson defeated Travis. * Heavy-D. and Lee Masters defeated The Collins Brothers. * Greg Hearst defeated Big Mike Mills via disqualification when Big Mike intentionally attacked the referee. : After the match, Big Mike attacked Hearst and the referee. * Juvy defeated Exile via submission. : After the match, Sypher appears. BYU Episode 10 Date: June 22, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * Slayer and Bia Mysterio defeated The Rizzo Brothers to retain the BYU World Tag Team Championship. * C.J. Hawkins vs. Ricky Slayder never took place because Wrath back-attacked Hawkins with a Razor's Edge through the ramp. * Mike Angel defeated Scuby. : After the match, Exile aided Scuby to attack on Mike Angel. * Psyko Edge defeated Scorpion. * M.T. Wallet defeated Bryan Vanderpool to retain the BYU North American Championship. BYU Episode 11 Date: June 30, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * Chris Cryptic defeated Steve Lewallen. * The Tormentor defeated Bia Mysterio. : After the match, Danzig back-attacked The Tormentor. * Shadow M.C. defeated A+. * Sypher defeated Ricky Slayder in a non-title match. : After the match, Juvy and Big D. back-attacked Sypher. Later, Vincent makes the save. BYU Episode 12 Date: July 14, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey : This show was in tribute to Juvy, who passed away. * C.J. Hawkins defeated Slayer. * Big D. defeated Greg Hearst. * Vincent defeated Scorpion. * Sypher defeated M.T. Wallet in a champion vs. champion non-title match. BYU Episode 13 Date: July 21, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * Dan Manson defeated John Wannamaker. : After the match, The Andersons (Dennis and Eric) back-attacked Manson in the entrance ramp. * The Angels (Mike and Dean) defeated Scuby and Exile. * C.J. Hawkins and Greg Hearst defeated Wrath and Big Mike Mills. * Big D. defeated Vincent in a #1 contendership triple threat match for the BYU World Heavyweight Championship at the Summer Bash, involving Christopher Helmsley. BYU Episode 14 Date: July 29, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * A+ defeated Travis. : Big D. and Sypher were brawling in the backstage areas. * C.J. Hawkins vs. Bryan Vanderpool never took place because Wrath back-attacked Hawkins with a Pedigree. * The Collins Brothers defeated Vincent and Christopher Helmsley in a #1 contendership tag team match for the BYU World Tag Team Championship at the Summer Bash. : After the match, Helmsley turned on Vincent and left him a bloody pulp. * Psyko Edge defeated Genesis in a handicap match. : After the match, Psyko Edge back-attacked Genesis and then back suplexed Skull onto Scorpion, who was on a table. BYU Episode 15 Date: August 4, 2007 Location: BYU Arena; Williamstown, New Jersey * Chris Cryptic defeated John Wannamaker. : Genesis gets revenge on Psyko Edge * Slayer and Bia Mysterio defeated Heavy-D. and Lee Masters to retain the BYU World Tag Team Championship. * M.T. Wallet and Wrath defeated C.J. Hawkins and Brandon Moore. * Big D. defeated Sypher in a parking lot brawl. BYU Summer Bash 2007 * See BYU Summer Bash